De finales y comienzos
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Kise no es de amar las despedidas, por ello busca hacer que el tiempo pase más lento, retrasando el final de todo. Shonen Ai.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) no es de mi propiedad, sino del autor/mangaka: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Otro fic Kise/Kasamatsu!

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Shonen Ai. OOC (Por si las moscas).

_**Summary:**_ Kise no es de amar las despedidas, por ello busca hacer que el tiempo pase más lento, retrasando el final de todo. Shonen Ai.

_**Dedicado a:**_ Natsumi-san (Partidaria del KiseMatsu, y amiga de Kiri-chan)

* * *

**D**e finales y comienzos

El cielo esta azul, no hay nubes y por curioso que parezca, es primavera y los cerezos están en flor.

Un cuadro perfecto para que uno, al contemplarlo, al ser consciente de lo brillante que sería el día, tan claro y sin una sombra gris. Debería sonreir a la vida, seguir como siempre, bromear como de costumbre.

Pero no podía, y era extraño.

No, se dijo de pronto, no es raro que se sienta así.

Kise mira, con sus ojos dorados, esos que siempre habían parecido demasiado brillantes para cualquier chica que tuviera suficiente valor para acercarse a él, al exterior. Ahí donde los profesores y algunos alumnos, están preparando filas de sillas, y un podio de madera. Justo enfrente de la entrada del instituto.

Él sabe lo que esos preparativos significan. Siempre lo supo de hecho, pero el año paso volando, su primer año de hecho, y contradictoriamente el último de ellos, de su senpais.

—Kise-kun…—

Ryouta se dé la vuelta, encarando a una alumna, de primero que le mira con un sonrojo evidente en las mejillas.

—"_Ahora no"—_pide en un rincón de su mente. No tiene animos para las confesiones de una chica de la cual no sabe ni el nombre, aunque estuviese ya acostumbrado a ellas. No es el momento, y él tampoco lo desea. _—"Que no sea una confesión"—_pide a algún dios de esos de los que Midorima solía hablarle cuando iban a Teikou, esos de los que dan buena suerte.

—Ya-Ya es hora de ir al patio. —informa la chica, huyendo de la escena.

Es cuando un solo pensamiento cruza la mente de Kise.

La chica no fue a buscarle para una confesión, sino para hacer el deber de parca y anunciarle el fin de todo.

—Mierda…—susurra despacio, con un nudo en la garganta.

Lo único que desea es, solo que el tiempo se detenga unos segundos más. Solo unos pocos minutos. Pero sabe, con pesar, que por más que el ruegue y suplique, el mudo seguirá moviéndose, y no le esperara.

Porque el tiempo no espera a nadie.

Entonces camina, perezoso, lo más lento que puede-porque aún sabiendo la verdad inmutable, quiere parar el avance del día, hacerlo un poquito más largo-y así como el destino (ese del cual Midorima no deja de dar lecciones como si fuera una especie de cura de iglesia) sus piernas paran, justo detrás de la escuela, en el gimnasio.

La puerta esta abierta, y Kise oye el rechinar de zapatos, ese que conoce tan bien. Entonces, se acerca, muy lento y conteniendo la respiración, porque esta espiando; no importa cuánto crea él que tiene libre derecho de mirar.

Una pelota entra dentro del aro. Un tiro de tres puntos.

Y es Kasamatsu Yukio, quien lo ejecuta.

Inmediatamente el joven se pregunta si el otro no estará haciendo como él, tratando de hacer más largo el día. Luego niega, moviendo la cabeza. Kasamatsu no es ese tipo de hombre que se hunde en la depresión. Es fuerte, y consciente de que hacer cuando una situación, obstáculo o tropiezo llega a su vida.

Y Kise ama eso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo miraras el piso Kise?—

Kise da un respingo, regañándose por figurarse siquiera que podría ser como Kuroko y pasar inadvertido. Kasamatsu le mira, sin fruncir el ceño (bueno, un poquito), tratando de escrutarle, de saber lo que piensa, empleando esos ojos azul con un toque metálico, ligeramente frio como el acero.

Kise se pierde en ellos, por al menos, unos silenciosos cuatro segundos antes de responder. Sonriendo, falsamente, pero sonriendo a fin de cuentas.

—Are, are. Senpai esta practicando todavía. ¿Qué no sabe que ya nos han llamado al patio?—pregunta, con un tono feliz y algo confundido. Pero la verdad es que esta nervioso.

Nervioso por su respuesta, nervioso por esos ojos que le miran, tres segundos más. Y que luego, se mueven con dirección al aro que esta allí en la lejanía. Callado y sin mover los labios.

—Ya es hora…eh.

Su voz suena melancólica, pero alegre. Kise le observa fijamente, mordiéndose el labio. Ahora es él, quien se fija en el aro del otro lado de la cancha, y las memorias de los partidos llegan a su mente. Pero no solo de los partidos, sino de las risas, los chistes, los consejos, las salidas en grupo, las sesiones de estudio (porque él es rubio, y algo le cuestan ciertas materias), los golpes amigables, los golpes dolorosos (cortesía del capitán, ahora presente), los animos mutuos, el trabajo en equipo (ese que desborda confianza ilimitada en su ser, y le produce un calor muy extraño, como si no estuviera solo).

Todo pasa tan rápido, pero Kise lo revive con intensidad. Su cuerpo tiembla, quiere llorar de hecho, pero no es el momento todavía. No ahora, hoy no quiere llorar, hoy quiere probar que puede ser un hombre, uno que no se refugia en las lágrimas.

Desea, y espera ser la clase de hombre que pueda estar a la par de su senpai, de Kasamatsu.

Una pelota golpea su cara. Culpa suya es, ha sido demasiado distraído.

— ¿Y eso porque?—pregunta, con la cara algo roja a consecuencia del golpe, de hecho siente como su nariz comienza a gotear ¿estará sangrando acaso?, eleva la mirada hacia arriba. Kasamatsu le mira con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Senpai…?—su voz es un susurro, porque no sabe diferenciar si el brillo de los ojos del otro es simple furia por ver lo descuidado que es, o están empañados por agua.

Kasamatsu se gira y suspira, fuertemente, antes de que Kise pueda deducirlo.

—Enserio eres un estúpido, no es así. Se supone que siempre debes estar atento a la pelota. —reta Yukio, suspirando de nuevo, con las manos en las caderas. Aún lleva el uniforme del instituto (a excepción de la chaqueta) —Hazme un pase. —pide con voz firme.

Kise cumple lo que le han solicitado, dándole un pase al moreno. Kasamatsu lo intercepta, sin chistar, sin sudar, y mira la pelota, la mira fijamente. Y luego eleva el rostro y mira a Kise. Este le mira a su vez, apretando los labios.

Y Yukio sabe, porque un año es suficiente para conocer a la perfección al golden retriever que es el rubio (incluso Kasamatsu cree ver como agita su cola cuando es feliz, siendo una alucinación constante), que esta pensando en una estupidez.

Pero aún así, vuelve a ver la pelota, y piensa, seriamente ya que Kasamatsu Yukio no es alguien que piense en vano cada cuestión que se le presenta delante, que lo que esta a punto de pedirle a Kise no es una locura.

Con ese pensamiento, asiente, decidido. Fija sus ojos azules en los dorados, que siguen viéndole sin saber que decir.

—Juega contra mí, Kise—

Kise abre los ojos, bien grandes, como si lo que saliese de la boca de Yukio fuera una especie de incoherencia. Inclusive, él muy bastardo, como piensa en ese instante Kasamatsu, tiene el descaro de limpiarse las oreja en busca de cera que le impidiese oír con claridad.

— ¿Cómo dijo senpai…?—cuestiona con un deje de incertidumbre el muchacho, parpadeando.

—Ya me oíste.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

Kise entonces se queda en silencio, para luego sonreir, y asiente.

Después de todo, no deben quedar más de tres minutos antes de que vuelvan a llamarles, afuera ya pueden oír el sonido de los micrófonos siendo probados por los profesores.

De hecho, Kise pensó, minutos después de iniciar el partido, darle algo de ventaja a su senpai, pero luego descarto aquello. Yukio era fuerte, tal vez más que él. Además, si él llegaba a darse cuenta de sus intenciones, seguro zanjaría la contienda para patearle hasta dejarle moretones en todo su frágil cuerpo.

No obstante, dar ventaja no fue necesario siquiera, iban parejos, e inclusive iban en serio. Pero Kise sabia, con algo de dolor, que debería terminar de una vez con todo, porque todo tiene un final.

Incluso ese partido, el último.

Pasando la defensa de Kasamatsu, corrió, más rápido de lo habitual y metió un tiro cerca de la canasta.

No era necesario un marcador, porque ambos sabían la cantidad de los tiros en sus mentes. Eran consientes de que Kise hubo ganado.

—Bueno. Eres bueno, lo admito.

Kise se giro, jadeante y con ligeras gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente, mirando como Kasamatsu cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y le sonreía con cierta condescendencia.

— ¿Solo bueno?—Kise elevó una ceja. Divertido.

—No me hagas patearte, niño de primero. —le replica con tono de advertencia el joven de cabellera negruzca.

—Gomen, gomen—se disculpa con rapidez el rubio.

Ah, y acontece, un silencio se instala. Pero no es tenso, sino ameno.

— ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante senpai?—Kise se agacha a recoger la pelota, sosteniéndola en sus manos después.

—Ir a la universidad, obviamente—responde Yukio, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Dejaras el basket entonces?—no sabe porque, pero tiene que preguntar.

— ¡Dios no!—grita Kasamatsu, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes—Antes me mato, iré a la universidad de Hokkaido, dicen que tiene un buen equipo de basket a nivel universitario.

—Hokkaido…—murmura Kise, entrecerrando la mirada, luego sonríe con levedad—Bastante apropiado, Yuki-chan.*

—No me toques las narices Kise…—gruñe Kasamatsu, conteniendo las ganas de patearle.

— ¿Y porque no en Tokyo?—

—Tengo familia en Hokkaido, por lo cual el asunto de mi residencia ya esta solucionado, y del mismo modo queda muy cerca de la universidad.

—Entiendo. Te irás lejos…—

Kasamatsu le ve, puede notar tristeza en los ojos de Ryota. No le culpa, pero tampoco sabe que decirle. Aún así, siendo como es, resuelve que portarse dulce con el cabeza de limón no solucionaría para nada las cosas. Por eso, y porque lo que va a decir lo lleva pensando todo el año, meses antes incluso, se aclara la garganta; y le mira. Une cada letra y silaba en su cabeza, e inspira, profundamente, porque lo que va a decirle, solo lo dirá una vez.

—Kise…—ante la mención de su nombre, el chico cruza su mirada con la de él. —Desde hoy tú, eres el capitán de Kaijo.

Kise no sabe si sus oídos están sucios con cerilla, no entiende porque siente nauseas repentinas, un tirón en sus intestinos, tal vez sea vértigo, deduce al instante. Porque lo que acaba de salir de los labios de Kasamatsu tiene que ser una mentira.

Él, capitán. Un chiste seguro, tiene que serlo.

—Jajá, senpai es listo casi caigo…—

— ¡Lo digo enserio baka!—

Kise se estremece, porque la voz de Yukio no es amable, esta cargada de gravedad, y las facciones serias del rostro acompañan la afirmación con tal solidez. Que Kise sabe, que no miente.

Recuerda también, que a Kasamatsu jamás le agradaron las bromas.

— ¿Por qué…por qué yo?—habla _casi_, entrecortadamente, con desesperación por una respuesta. No entiende, no comprende el porqué de la decisión.

Para sorpresa de él, Kasamatsu sonríe, genuinamente, con orgullo y le observa. Se acerca, y aún con la evidente diferencia de altura. Le palmea la cabeza y le revuelve el pelo sin cuidado alguno.

— ¡Duele!—se queja Ryota.

—Porque yo se que eres el indicado. Idiota. —le dice, apartando su mano de su cabeza.

—P-Pero… ¡hay otros!—argumenta, tratando de que Kasamatsu vea su punto, un punto del cual él ni siquiera sabe de que trata.

—Sí, los hay. —Kasamatsu acepta su argumento. —Pero ninguno de ellos puede estar en pie sin un pilar estable, sin alguien que les guie. Tú en cambio, te has vuelto más…—ladea la cabeza, mientras cierra los ojos, para luego abrirlos de nuevo—ambicioso…ves un reto y no te rindes tan fácil, y finalmente, sabes como funciona un equipo.

—Aún así…—lo interrumpe el otro.

—No he terminado—recuerda Kasamatsu, entrecerrando su mirada. —Tú entiendes no, como se siente perder.—le mira al decir esto, y Kise siente el tiempo transcurrir más lento—El dolor de la derrota, y el deseo de resurgir como un equipo mucho más fuerte que antes, es lo que nos define a todos los que jugamos este deporte, incluido tu Kise.

—Senpai…—diablos, se supone que no lloraría pero ya siente como las lagrimas se mantienen en las esquinas de sus ojos, esperando descender por sus mejillas. —Yo…

— ¡No llores! ¡Con un demonio, odio cuando lloras!—ladra Kasamatsu, dándole una patada en el trasero, haciendo uso de una de sus piernas. Kise cae, de rodillas, pero el sollozo no se detiene. Yukio le mira, así en el suelo; y se pone de cuclillas, acariciando su cabeza. —No se supone que debas llorar tan temprano sabes…—un nudo se mantiene rígido en su garganta. —Mierda ahora yo quiero llorar por tu culpa, estúpido. —masculle, bajando la cabeza, enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas al bajar la cabeza. La cara le arde, ya que, no es idiota como el otro y comprende que sus palabras son vergonzosas.

Porque Kise ha conseguido transmitirle su dolor, ese dolor que nace de la separación de los amigos. Él también lo siente, no es que sea de piedra, solo que si él no se mantiene fuerte, el cabeza hueca llorara a moco tendido, y es lo último que Yukio quiere ver.

No quiere llevarse el recuerdo de un Kise Ryota dolido, llorando. Anhela conservar el recuerdo de su sonrisa, esa que parece tener la energía del sol (que al igual que Kise, suele ser fastidiosamente amarillo, al punto de dejarle medio ciego), de su voz que muchas veces se oye despreocupada, de sus bromas (a veces buenas, otras malas).

A consecuencia de eso, de estar pensando precisamente en ello, es en que no repara en como Kise se acerca, con los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabellera. No reacciona cuando Roya acuna su rostro entre sus manos, y lentamente, se acerca y le besa.

No es amable, es un beso desesperado, impaciente. Lo más lógico en su posición seria apartarlo, gritarle, y mandarlo al muere.

Pero no puede.

Porque él podría haber sido el capitán de Kaijo, ese que tomaba las decisiones con mano de acero. Ese que no se mostraba débil ante sus rivales, ni siquiera en presencia de sus jugadores. Pero es humano, y como tal, no puede mentirse.

Lo ama.

En que momento comenzó, no lo sabe, y ahora no importa. Tampoco es que tenga tiempo a reflexionar. Kise aprieta su boca contra la de él, y lo recuesta en el piso, despacio, y le abraza. Sin romper el contacto.

Porque en el momento en que sea roto, será el momento de adiós.

—"_Vaya mierda"—_piensa.

Abre, un poco, los labios; permitiendo que Kise introduzca su lengua, profundizando el beso. Al verse aceptado, Kise es feliz, explorando, gravando en su memoria cada rincón que su lengua explora, acercando su cuerpo, rozándolo contra el de Yukio, ocasionando un aumento en la temperatura.

Kise quiere caer sin fin en esa espiral de deseo, quiere que Kasamatsu sienta ese calor en su corazón, aquel que él experimento a lo largo del año con cada mirada, elogio, cumplido o roce superficial entre ambos. Esos de los que Kise recuerda la fecha exacta, de forma inconsciente.

Pero, oh rayos, sabe que necesitan aire. Que Kasamatsu lo requiere. ¡Oh placer culpable! ¡No quiere parar!

Es por eso, que algún profesor lo termina por él.

—_Todos los alumnos de tercero, es hora de que se de inicio a la ceremonia. Por ende se les solicita en la entrada del establecimiento. Repito. Todos los alumnos…—_

Se separan, con la respiración agitada, los labios hinchados, y un calor que no será fácil de mermar. Kasamatsu le mira, con la cara roja, y unas cuantas lágrimas, apartando la mirada y con los labios temblándole.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos. —consigue articular, parándose del suelo.

Kise asiente, muerto de vergüenza-porque ya comenzó a reflexionar lo impulsivo de su acto-. Se levanta del suelo, y con esperanza de adelantarse, llegar al patio, a su lugar donde debe permanecer sentado de principio a fin. Se dirige a la puerta.

O al menos eso trata, hasta que recibe un balonazo en la cabeza.

— ¡Adonde te piensas que vas!—brama Kasamatsu, acercándose con pasos tan pesados como el plomo.

—Y-Y-Yo…—Kise no sabe que responder, sus mejillas siguen rojas, y la cabeza le duele, mucho.

— ¿No pensabas dejarme atrás? ¿O sí?—los ojos azules se convierten en riendillas.

Kise niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Kasamatsu sonríe, incluso ríe, un poquito.

—Entonces vámonos—propone, comenzando a caminar, agarrando la mano de Kise, arrastrándole por el gimnasio.

Kise no sabe si gritar (de la felicidad) o llorar (por lo mismo), así que solo asiente y se limita a apretar la mano de Kasamatsu.

Hay lágrimas, despedidas, promesas entre amigos, conocidos, novios con sus novias, profesores con alumnos. Kise sonríe, riéndose a más no poder de cómo Mitsuhiro llora a raudales, prometiendo hacer un mejor trabajo y desempeñándose más en los partidos que vendrán, y que seguro ganaran. Kise promete lo mismo, ante las miradas de Kasamatsu que le recuerda su nuevo cargo. Disculpándose a su vez de antemano con el entrenador Takeuchi, por los futuros problemas que va a causarle, siendo la respuesta del hombre un simple suspiro resignado, como si él también supiera las consecuencias de cederle el mando al número siete.

Los pétalos de sakura flotan el aire, y Kise solo tiene ojos para Yukio. Quien al verse observado, algo nervioso por tal escrutinio (y por el recuerdo de ese beso, que ni muerto admitirá que fue genial), pasa su peso de un pie a otro.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—interroga, viendo hacia adelante, tratando internamente de manejar los nervios que están haciendo mella en su ser, la visión de sus kouhais y sus amigos del mismo año, ahora graduados, haciendo estupideces no consigue tranquilizarle. —Anda habla—ordena, ya cansado de tanto silencio.

—Dame dos años—

Kasamatsu gira la cabeza, tan rápidamente, que siente un tirón en el cuello. Pero lo ignora.

— ¿Qué has…qué dijiste?—

Kise Ryota, el chico que durante su tercer año fue un dolor de cabeza constante, solo curva sus labios hacia arriba, ofreciéndole la mejor de las sonrisas.

—En dos años, podre ir a Hokkaido ¿me esperara Kasamatsu-san?—pide con esperanza, mirándole con candidez, lo opuesto al tono serio que es evidente en su voz.

Kasamatsu _quiere golpearle _¡¿Acaso quería reafirmar su opinión sobre si él era el idiota más grande de toda la tierra?! A pesar de todo, Yukio se contiene, apretando los labios bien fuerte, para que de ellos no salga ningún sonido raro (como esos que hacen las chicas de shoujo manga al ser correspondidas), cuando al fin (y gracias al cielo) consigue formular palabras en su cabeza. Las exterioriza.

—Solo si prometes llevar a Kaijo a la victoria.

Kise asiente, sus pupilas titilan con esa lucecilla similar al fuego. La misma que transforma sus ojos ámbar en oro liquido.

—Lo hare aunque muera. —responde.

Yukio sonríe, de lado, pero lo hace, dejando caer su mano a un lado. Kise lee la invitación, sosteniendo el dedo meñique de Kasamatsu, con el suyo.

Al final, lo que comenzó como un final, marco un inicio.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡TERMINE! ¡Dios, este es el Oneshot más largo que he escrito en mi vida!-al menos en la sección de Kuroko No Basuke. -

**(*):** Hokkaido es la segunda isla más grande de Japón. Siendo su situación climática la de veranos frescos e inviernos helados. El personaje de Kasamatsu posee por primer nombre Yukio, que significa "Nieve". Por ello es que Kise dijo que, era "apropiado" para él.

No sé mucho de las graduaciones japonesas (solo lo que he visto en animes). Pero siempre es en primavera al parecer (los cerezos siempre están en flor, por lo cual debe serlo).

Este fic, fue más como una versión mía del egreso de los de tercero, centrado únicamente en Kasamatsu y Kise. Ojala les haya gustado, y les diré un secreto algo irónico me inspire a hacer este Oneshot gracias a la melodía del OST del anime Kaichou wa Maid Sama, cuyo titulo es: Muryoku? Koritsu?.

¡Espero sus comentarios con ansias! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
